My Emotion
by bluebell 33
Summary: It just some thing i thought, nothing amazing, but please R&R!  Oh and i'm gona put it under complete but if i think of another story like this one i'll put it here.  Enjoy and thanks for reading!
1. Emotion

**Hey guys and girls and all the zombies.**

**This FanFic is set before Mortal Coil. it's just before they found the skull, so the know how to save him but they don't have it yet.**

* * *

Emotion.

Emotions were useless. They gave other people power over you. She was always complaining about other people's emotion, but she felt them just like them. But know one could ever know.

She felt pain.

She felt pain over the fact he wasn't there. You might say she _missed _him.

'Cause it true… She did.

She missed his crazy smiles, his even crazy sense of humor. She missed the way he looked at her, as though he knew every horrible thing she'd ever done but still cared about her. She missed _him_. Just the way he was.

Loss.

She felt loss.

Loss over the fact that she may never see him again, even if they found his skull 'because it might not even open the portal. Even if it did, what if the Faceless Ones had driven him crazy? So yes, she felt loss.

But she also felt hope.

Hope that it might work. Hope that she could see him again. Hope that nothing had changed, that he was still the same. And some times she just felt hope for know reason. Just hope.

And lastly she felt an emotion that she had never felt before, but knew it all to well 'cause she'd seen it. It was everywhere.

Sorrow…

A sorrow so deep that it _tore _a hole in her. A sorrow that hurt. And it hurt her so much that it seemed there was no light at the end of the tunnel.

A sorrow that she wasn't even sure why she felt it… But she had a good idea, and she could never tell anyone…

'cause her sorrow was coursed by love…

And who she loved made it _so_ much worse.

'Cause she loved Skulduggery Pleasant.

And no one, no one is allowed to know of China Sorrows sorrow.

* * *

**Ok, so you read it and now your going to review, right? Of course, right.**

**Please if you don't like it, just write down why and i keep that in mind. **

**Thanks for reading it, **

**Bye**


	2. Sorrow's Name

Not many people knew but her name wasn't always Sorrows… When she was young nobody would have called Sorrows, because she was everything but. She was young beautiful, smart and happy as could be. That all changed when she met _him._ He was young, hansom, funny and she could not be more in love. She thought he was everything she could ever want… and she was right. But she wasn't what he wanted. She worshiped the faceless ones after all. And he fell in love with someone else.

It broke her. No more was she that happy, vibrant girl. Though people still thought that she was the most beautiful girl around, they could see that she wasn't the same. When she left the faceless ones and when to find her brother it shocked them all beyond reason. They all thought she had gone crazy with sorrow. And they were right.

It was something about her… An air of sorrow that followed her, almost as if it clung to her very soul. That's how she earned her name. China Sorrow. A woman with a broken heart. She wasn't looking of sympathy, she wasn't looking for pity. She is waiting for time to heal her wounds. But time can't not heal everything.


	3. China Doll

China Doll. That's what Skulduggery had called her the first time he'd seen her.

"_Hello my China Doll. Never have I meet someone who's beauty equals yours."_

She remembered it like it was yesterday. Was it strange that she remembered the first words he had spoken to her? Just like she remembered so much about him. It was simply impossible to forget. It was like it was branded into her heart, into her very soul. It was as much a part of her as her true name was. And so that's what she had done. She had made it part of her name, so that no matter how hard she tried to forget, she always remembered that name. So she would always be called what he called her. She would always be his _China Doll._


End file.
